youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: King Jerry and the Ducky Trailer
Trailer/Transcript: Version #1 * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Once upon a time, there lived a king. Like other kings, he had a really neat castle to live in and a lovely little kingdom to rule. But unlike other kings, this king spent most of his time in the bathtub. * Narrator: Is it King Arthur? * Tom (Tom and Jerry): What? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): What? * Narrator: Henry the 8th? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): What? I don't know. Perhaps. * Narrator: No, it's King Jerry - a kid king who decides that the most important person in the world is... well, himself! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Are you the only one you think about? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): What are you saying? That I shouldn't have whatever I want? * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Well... * Narrator: Even though his country is at war, King Jerry spends his time in the bathtub. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): It's time for a bath. I'm gonna go take a bath. Tom, draw a bath! * Narrator: Why? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Because I love my duck! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Sir, if I could have a minute... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Love my duck! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): There are some things we might discuss. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I love my duck! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): See, there's a war and well we're in it. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Love my duck! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Oh, I don't need to make a fuss. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Then don't. * Narrator: Yes, it's King Jerry and the Ducky, another hilarious Pet AnimalTales adventure from the artists at Jimmyandfriends's Entertainment, filled with action... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): All right. Follow me. And try to act inconspicious. * Narrator: ...excitement... * Horton (Horton Hears A Who!): The pie war has grown ferocious. * Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2): (screams) * (Splat) * Narrator: ...and amazing audiovisual technology. * Alex (Madagascar): It's a flannelgraph to illustrate. * Tom and Jerry: Ooooooooooh, flannelgraph! * Narrator: Now laugh along with Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse and the whole Pet AnimalTales gang as they learn that being selfish hurts the people around us. * Alex (Madagascar): For whether you are a king or just a kid, God wants us all to think of others first. * Narrator: Don't miss the fun in King Jerry and the Ducky! Version #2 * Narrator: As long as this king's in his bath, everything's his ducky. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Because I love my duck! * Narrator: He has everything a king could want. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Now, now, now I'm happy! * Narrator: Until he spies what someone else has got. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): It's beautiful. I must have it, I must get it, you must go and get it for me. If you want me to be happy, then you'd show me you adore me. * Narrator: How far will he go to have it all? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Put Fievel at the front of the battle. * Horton (Horton Hears A Who!): But, he'll be... creamed. * Narrator: And what will happen when he learns he's gone too far? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): What do I do? What do I do? * Narrator: Pet AnimalTales: King Jerry and the Ducky on video and DVD including the classic Silly Song "Endangered Love". * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Sandy Cheeks... * Backup Singers: Cheeks, cheeks... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): You are the one for me... * Backup Singers: One for me, one for me... * (TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment logo shows up) * Narrator: From the studios of TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment. Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:TomandJerryFan360's Trailers Category:Pet AnimalTales